St Girl Scouts
by Starlightchick
Summary: What happens when you mix St. Patrick's Day, Girl Scout cookies, Fabiana, and the whole house? You get St. Girl Scouts! Also the color green, an craving for Thin Mints, and  of course  love! But with a little drama along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**This might be a short book or not, I'm not sure, but wrote this all with a box of Thin Mints. ;)**

**Chapter One- And the cookies arrive!**

**NINA'S POV**

**(March 16****th**** And Victor is dead)**

I walked down the stairs Friday night, yawning and wanting to talk to one of my best friends, Whitney, who was in America and probably enjoying that soccer season was about to start.

"Nina, package!" Trudy called, the others stuck there head out of the living room door to see what I got.

Trudy had a pretty big box in her hands.

"There you go, dearie." She smiled as she set the box down. I smiled and got on my knees and tore open the box. It was from America, so maybe Gran sent some of my other clothes, or Whitney and (my other best friend) Mazy, sent me soccer gear and demand that I learn the sport.

I looked inside the box and screamed with delight. "NO WAY!" The others ran over. I pulled out a green box with a white piece of paper stuck to it.

_Nina,_

_We thought you would like some Girl Scout Cookies (since you know, there isn't any there!) _

_Also, Whit and I continued the tradition and got you a shirt, (since you ditched us for England)._

_ But we better get a letter back and a picture of your super-hot, super cute, and super H-O-T boyfriend. _

_(We already said hot, but it needs to be said again!) Your BFFs forever! (And you know it!)_

_-Whitney (Whit) and Mas (Mazy) _

"So, what's the box?" Jerome asked, which made me jump, I forgot they were behind me.

"Oh, you know, cookies." I said, closing the box up. Alfie and Jerome snatched the box and looked at it greedily, than confused.

"Girl Scouts?" Alfie asked, as I snatched the box from his hands.

"Yeah, Girl Scouts." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You got sent a box of Girl Scouts cookies?" Jerome asked, I nodded and the two laughed. "What's so special about a box of cookies?"

"They only come around once a year and they are to die for."

"Let's try one than." Patricia said.

"Okay," I shrugged, looking like it wasn't a big deal, but it was.

Have you ever had just one Thin Mint?

Heck no!

I opened the box of Thin Mints and gave on to each of them.

"Doesn't look very special." Mara said, staring at the cookie. I sighed, took a bite on the cookie and savored the bite. Fabian and Amber shrugged and took a bite, their eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" Amber said, eating the rest of the cookie in one bite. Fabian finished it as well. The others shrugged and took a bit.

"Good cookie." Jerome sighed, (who finished the cookie in one bite.)

Everyone but Fabian, smiled and looked at the box.

"No." I said, putting the box behind my box. "No more."

"Aw, Nins, come on, they are to die for!" Amber whined.

"Told you." I said, walking back slowly. Fabian grabbed the box and started walking up the stairs. I ran up with him, into mine and Amber's room, and locking the door.

I sat on the bed and Fabian pushed the box under my bed.

"You know," He said, sitting beside me, "I would sleep with a stick."

There was some loud banging on the door and hollering.

"NINA OPEN THE DOOR!" Patricia yelled.

"Yeah! Share the minty goodness!" Amber added.

"Come on!" Mick said.

"Nah!" I called.

"Your going to have to open up sometime!" Alfie said.

"Wait." Jerome yelled, the banging stopped. "Do you think we could buy some on the internet?"

"Yeah, maybe." I said.

"TO THE INTERNET!" Jerome hollered and after that, there was a series of footsteps down the stairs.

"They won't be able to buy them, you know." Fabian said.

"Yeah, but I'm going to camp the night in the attic, want to come?" I asked.

"Sure, why not."

We were already in our pajamas, so Fabian picked up the box and the two of us snuck up to the attic.

As we pushed some boxes in front of the door I heard Jerome yell, "They won't ship to England!"

Fabian and I laughed silently as he pulled out the box we kept some blankets and pillows in. Since some nights we would get stuck up here when Victor was here, we just decided to keep some stuff up here.

It was colder than I expected, I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to kept the little body heat I had, from leaving.

Fabian pulled out the thickest blanket and slid it over me as I lay against the wall. He smiled at me as he lay against the wall, humming a tune.

I yawned tired.

And soon I fell asleep….

**Sorry, super short, but you know… Like it? Want more? Hate it? Comment and get a Thin Mint, (or a new chapter, whatever you prefer.)**


	2. Minty Goodness

**Okay, well, Nina has a WHOLE box of Thin Mints. Also, it is soccer season, so you know... Maybe Mira... Maybe Jara, maybe Jatricia. Who knows?**

**Chapter 2- Minty Goodness.**

**NINA'S POV**

**(March 17****th****)**

I woke up to Amber's squealing.

"Amber," I said, not wanting to open my eyes, "Go away." Than my eyes shot open, my Thin Mints!

The box lay untouched beside me.

"You two are so cute!" Amber cooed. "Amber what are you-"

Than I noticed that I was laying on Fabian's chest.

On the floor.

"Amber," Fabian said, getting up. "What are you squealing about?"

"You and Nina!" She smiled.

"We're just friends!" We both said at once.

"That's not what it looks like!" She cooed, giggling some more.

I groaned, "Amber," She smiled. Fabian and I rolled our eyes, got up and I walked to the secret panel (Okay, so it's been fixed.) pulled the green shirt out of the box, and tossed the whole big box of Thin Mints inside and closed it.

"Idiot," Amber cursed. "Should have grabbed a box."

I smiled and looked down at the tee shirt. "Oh crap." I mumbled and ran out of there. I darted to the bedroom, grabbed fresh clothes and locked myself in the bathroom. I showered and changed.

"What the heck was that about?" Amber asked, as I walked out. I pinched her and walked away.

"OW!" Amber said, rubbing where I pinched her.

I sighed and walked up to the attic…

**(A.N- Nina's St. Patrick 's Day outfit, on my profile!) **

When I returned I had a box of Thin Mints in hand.

"Why did you pinch me?" Amber asked, as I lay on the couch downstairs reading '_Red Riding Hood' _**(If you haven't read that yet, it's so good! So so good!) **

"It's St. Patrick's Day, silly."

She gave me a confused look, "I know it's St. Patrick's Day, but why did you pinch me?"

"It's St. Patrick's Day, you know the day wear you wear green so you don't get pinch- Oh crap." I said, thinking.

"What?"

"Well, it's a American tradition."

"Oh!" Amber said, "You guys have weird traditions."

I rolled my eyes and bit into another cookie.

"So, since you pinched me, can I have a cookie?"

"No," I said, putting the cookies between me and the couch.

"Come on!" She whined.

"Amber," I sighed. She kept whining for a good ten minutes till I sighed and handed over 2 cookies.

"There happy?" I demanded, she smiled and walked to the other chair, nibbling a cookie, trying to make it last. Fabian walked in.

"So, let me guess," He said, sitting beside me as I lowered my feet and sat up straight. "Amber begged and pleaded to the ends of the earth for a cookie."

I nodded and pulled out two cookies, "Want some?"

He shrugged and took the cookies from my hands, our fingers skimming each other. I felt a jolt zip through me.

Amber shot me a look that said;

_Oh, so he just gets two cookies and I have to beg? Does the term 'best friend' mean anything to you? _

I gave her a look that said;

_He didn't attack me, now did he? _

But the way Amber smiled meant she thought that my look said;

_He's hot! Why wouldn't I give him a cookie? _

Which is totally true, but not what I said.

"So, your friends from America-" Fabian started. "Mas and Whit, yeah, they play soccer."

I smiled. I was friends with Mas and Whit's whole competitive league. The league was called Impact.

"And yet you don't play soccer?"

"Yeah," Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.

"I got it!" Jerome called, running to the door.

"Why, hello-oo." Jerome said.

"Not interested." A voice said.

"And why is that?" I could sense the girl roll her eyes. "We're just here to see Nins." The girl said.

"Sorry no one hear by the name of 'Nins'" Jerome said. I turned to get a better look of the door.

"Oh MOVE!" A second girl said, pushing Jerome out of her way. She was in black soccer shorts, long black socks with three yellow strips near the top, black indoor soccer shoes, and a gray tee with the numbers 482 on it. Under it read, _Impact_. In thick capital letters.

The girl had gorgeous reddish orange hair that looked kind like a sunset. She had freckles spattered across her fair skin and she was walking straight towards me.

"Nins," The girl smiled.

"Move it, Blondie." The first girl said, pushing Jerome out of her way as well. She was in the same outfit as the red head, but she had the numbers; 863 on hers. She had cocoa skin and her black hair was in a braid down her back.

"Nins! Long time no see." I jumped up and hugged my two best friends.

"Well, sees you got taller." The red head said, (Whit.) putting her hand flat on my head and measuring me up. She was a solid good head taller than me, taller than most boys actually.

"Did you get our cookies?" Mas asked.

Whit slapped her, "Duh she got her cookies Mas! And they call you the smart one."

Mas glared at her. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Whit said, staring down at Mas.

"At least I didn't almost burn down the camp site two weeks ago."

"How was I suppose to know your not suppose to put water on grease fires?"

"EVERYONE knows not to do that!"

"Why thanks for asking!" I said loudly.

"What the heck have you been smoking?" Mas and Whit asked at the same time, both turning towards me.

"Why yes, I'm so glad that my best friends are _not_ making a fool of me in front of my other friends." I glared at them, seeing people looking at us.

"Oh!" Mas said, than hit Whit (since she didn't get it.) "Sorry Nins."

I waved them off.

"Anyway, wanna know why we're here?" Mas asked, jumping up and down.

"Why?" I sighed.

"Nope, now we're not going to tell you." Whit said, "No excitement means we're not saying."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that they wouldn't tell me, let alone talk to me until I get over excided. I plastered a fake, girly, way-too cheerful smiled and started bouncing up and down.

"TELL ME! TELL ME!" I shrieked, like a total girly-girl. Like the cliché girls at my old school.

"TELL ME!" I said, grabbing Mas's arm and bouncing up and down, pulling her with me. "Oh! Tell me or I'm going to die-eeee!"

Mas and Whit started cracking up.

"What the heck are you doing Nina?" A couple of girls asked, in the same outfit as Mas and Whit. They both turned.

"I thought I told you to wait outside!" Mas said.

"Well, co-captain, we heard Nins screaming her head off like a girly-girl and we had to check it out." I stopped and smiled.

"Hey Nikki, Sammy, Libs!" Each girl smiled and waved.

"Well, since the _team_ can't follow orders." Whit said, glaring at Nikki, Libs, and Sammy.

"Hey come in!" Sammy hollered. She had pixie-cut blond hair with different color streaks.

"Are you planning for battle?" Jerome asked, staring, as 6 other girls walked in.

"Anyway, the team and us, we got to come to England for a tournament starting Monday!" Whit said, smiling like a idiot.

"That's great." I smiled.

"But you haven't even heard the best part." Libs, (Libby) said, her sleek black hair falling down her shoulders. "There's a St. Patrick's Day dance ball tonight, and we have tickets! And you and your house mates can come!"

"But," Nikki said, smiling evilly, "To earn them you have to let us teach you how to play soccer."

"I already know soccer." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, than, what is my passion?" Mas asked.

"Um… The top person."

"Which is called?"

"The defense?"

"Forward!" Mas groaned.

"Nina," Mick said, walking in. "You are friends with a whole soccer team and yet you don't know the positions of the greatest sport ever invented?"

"Yeah, I don't." Mick turned to Mas and Whit.

"How did she even-?"

"We have absolutely no idea." Mas said, shaking her head. "She's hopeless."

"Okay, that's it." I said, tried of this conversation. "I'll let you teach me."

"Great," Whit smiled. Nikki threw me a black duffle bag. "You get shin guards because well…"

"Because you might shatter my shins?" I offered.

"Yeah, and probably worse."

"But it looks like it's going to rain." Mick said. The Impact girls shared evil glances.

"I'm going. I'm going." I waved them off, grabbing my book, the box of cookies, and pulling the bag over my shoulder.

"So," I said, stopping" beside Mas and Whit again, "Where's your green?"

Each girl held up her hand and a green soccer ball was drawn on.

"Haha." Mas said, smirking. "And your housed mates don't-"

"They don't celebrate that tradition it's only for Americans."

"Really?" Mas asked. I nodded.

"Is that why people at the airport were yelling at us?"

"You didn't."

"Oh we did," Whit confirmed, "and we almost had to be carried out by Security."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes, trudging up the steps to change

**So, I'm betting your wondering where that Mira, Jara, or Jatricia romance is huh? NOT IN THIS CHAPTER! :P Anyway, so maybe the next chapter, so COMMENT!**


	3. Wet, Soaked, Sore, and MINTY!

**O-M-DOUBLE G! I'm sorry, please, blame my mean teachers that decided to torture us by handing out assignments that could not be put off! (GAGH HATE YOU, MY TEACHERS HATE!) **

**Chapter 3- Wet, soaked, sore, and MINTY! **

**NINA'S POV**

I had to drag myself inside, I was so sore.

"Sorry, Nins." Mas called, "We really didn't know you were _that_ fragile!"

I just shut the door, letting them leave. The reason we get there tickets is because they have a soccer game at the crack of dawn. I inched myself up the stairs, my whole body sore. Somehow I think they planned this, I mean, come on, would Mas and Whit really hurt me…?

I limp into the bathroom and run smack into Patricia and Jerome kissing in the hallways, both dress for the dance. They pulled away and stared.

"You look like you bathed in dirt." Patricia said

. At first I was in white soccer socks, black shorts, and a gray top. Now all three were stained with mud and I was dripping wet from the pouring rain.

Before Jerome said anything I said, "Not one word, I did this for you people." I tossed her the tickets.

"Aren't you going?" She asked, staring at the tickets.

"I might die if I try to dance," I mumbled, slipping past her and going to my bedroom. The last thing I heard before I walked past them with my things and shut the door was:

"Wonder what they will do when they hear they have the house to themselves?" Jerome asked.

"I have no idea, but Joy is going to meet us there."

My heart sank; Fabian and _Joy_.

I walked into bedroom and read the note left for me.

_Nina, Okay, so Trudy is going to be out tonight (I have no idea where or why.) and Victor left for a important 'meeting' anyway, thanks for the tickets! _

_-Mara, Amber, Patricia._

I sighed; this was going to be a lonely St. Patrick's Day.

I grabbed my Thin Mints and limped down the stairs, book in hand. My body was screaming but I ignored it. I sat of the couch and opened the box of Thin Mints, reading _Red Riding Hood_ reminded me of my life, kind-of.

Well, actually, mostly the twisted part. Fabian came over and sat by me.

"Hey," I said, surprised, "Why aren't you at the dance with Joy?"

"Why would I be at the dance with Joy?" He asked lost.

"You like Joy," I said, this was as clear as day. "You do, right?"

"No," He said, shaking his head, "Never like Joy. We had more of a sister-brother bond, but Joy always thought of it as more."

"Oh," I said, smiling, "Well, since you aren't there and you're here, want a Thin Mint?"

I held the box out to him and he took a cookie.

"Why thank you," He smiled and we laughed and giggled, eating Thin Mints.

"Ha!" He said as he put the last Thin Mint of the box between his teeth, "I have the last one."

I laughed and put my mouth over the cookie and broke it in two, using his teeth. Our lips skimmed as I leaned my head back and finished my half of the cookie.

Then, I looked at Fabian, who was looking at me. I felt blush cover my face, it was probably bright red.

"Sorry, that was really uncalled for-" I was cut off my Fabian's lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and melted into the kiss.

After a while, I bit his lip, wanting him to let me in. He did and I swear, it was the best kiss of my life. After forever, we pulled away, grinning like idiots.

"You were saying?" Fabian asked.

"I love you." I said, suddenly, hoping he loved me.

"I love you too Nina, I always have."

And we kissed again.

**AMBER'S POV**

"I can't believe they canceled the dance." I huffed outside the door; Trudy had dropped us off right by the door and drove off to park the van. I opened the door, "What a bummer-

" Then I saw it, Nina and Fabian making-out on the couch.

I squealed clapping, "YAY!"

The two pulled apart and the house and I laughed.

"Finally," Patricia said, "You're finally put us out of our misery."

Joy looked angry, but I ignored that.

"Good job mate!" Mick called. Nina and Fabian laughed and kissed again…

**THE END**

**(Maybe a prologue)**

**Sorry, this one was meant to be short.**


End file.
